Seasons
by ttaettae
Summary: Snapshots of Beca and Chloe's relationship, inspired by Girls Generation.


I had this weird feeling that I met you before. You carried this mysterious charm that no one else had and for some reason, I knew it was up to me to slowly chip away at your poker face. Uncovering the truth to you was almost like treasure hunting.

"You're spacing out again, Red." A handful of popcorn to the face. "That's the third time in the past half hour. What's on your mind?" You shift in your seat, sitting up straight and setting your laptop aside as you scoot to me, so close our knees just barely brushed.

You, I wanted to say. I could feel the words already on my tongue, ready to come out but I swallowed them down. Having you like this, where our afternoons are spent together and lazy and our midnights caught in a tangle of warm limbs on your bed, I would never jeopardize it.

Especially when he's in the picture.

I let out a quiet growl at the thought and you only raise your perfectly shaped eyebrow in response. "It's nothing," I shrug, trying to seem nonchalant. "Just tired."

You frown and furrow your eyes at me before standing up and taking my hand, leading me to your bedroom. You pull the covers up and let me slip in first before you dive in head first.

There's a struggle of arms and giggles and tickles and I can feel myself falling for you more and more as we find our familiar, comfortable spot in each other's arms. Your arms lazily slink around my waist and I look up at the ceiling with a giddy grin. Sure, he gets to kiss you. But I get to love you. Like real, Nicholas Sparks love.

And as I look outside your tall window, watching the stars twinkle at us, I see a particular streak of brilliance across the sky.

"Another shooting star," You muse, whispering into my hair. "Don't you have wishes suddenly flooding your mind? I'd like to think that shooting star wishes come true. But it's a weird feeling of responsibility. Knowing you have a wish that could really change the world, but not knowing what to do with it. I think that's why I never make wishes."

"So you take a shot of tequila instead?"

"Damn straight."

I giggle, my nose bumping clumsily against your cheek. I don't make wishes either, because even in this chaotic world, if I'm able to stay by your side, I'll never need magic to make me happy.

* * *

I don't know exactly how it happened, but you've been sobbing in my arms for over forty minutes now. It's kind of ridiculous how beautiful you still look with smeared mascara and trembling lips.

"I... I just couldn't do it anymore," You choke out, fingers grasping the fabric of my blouse. "It was too hard. And it hurt too much."

I run my hand up and down your back, trying to sooth the ache in your heart. "Couldn't do what?" I ask softly, carefully. You're so fragile, I felt like if I spoke any louder, you'd break in my arms.

"It's like, if my feelings were mixes," You begin, ignoring my question. "I'd put the songs into my pocket and run to you. Not him. I didn't realize it at first but now it's hard pretending not to nice how much I like..." You trail off, hesitant and unsure.

It's obvious what you were trying to say. I should be happy, I should be ecstatic. But for you to barely be able tell me you like me with a croak in your voice and bloodshot eyes, it's not what I want. When you think of me, I want you to smile, not cry.

"Then take your sad thoughts and fearful heart," I say quietly, "try pouring them into a song. Have courage and tell me how you feel. I don't know what's going in that head of yours, Beca." I smile and stroke your head of brunette tresses. "You know how I feel about you. You've known how I feel about you. That won't change. But what I hope for, what I wish is for you to tune yours ears to the sound inside your heart and listen to what it says."

You sniffle and unbury your face from my neck and look at me. We stare at each other for a few silent moments, messy stormy blue eyes meeting my clear cerulean ones.

You smile at me, that damn smile that's so subtle with it's small quirk of your pink lips and I know we're going to be okay.  
We're going to be more than okay.

* * *

The next month brings showers. Lots of rain that leave the concrete dark and wet and the air smelling fresh.

We walk while matching the pace of our feet, holding hands. I was having a bad day, my laptop crashed, my professor was being more of an asshole than usual, and I ruined my new boots in the mud.

But you surprised me after class with coffee. White chocolate latte, extra shot, extra hot.

To be completely honest though, it's your smile, that brightens my whole day, like a spring day. Sunlight flitters and sounds of spring play as we walk along the path of blooming flowers.

"If summer comes and it rains, walk on only looking at the rainbow," You swing our twined fingers playfully.

"That's awfully profound."

"I got it from a fortune cookie." You tell me with a goofy grin.

Autumn soon passes and winter comes, the wind is brisk and cold and our cheeks blush a rosy hue. But all I can feel is the warmth coming from your hands.

* * *

It's been a year. A whole 365 days.

At night, the stars lights shine and during the day, the melody of the birds sing the secrets of the season.

Feeling of love that never changes, you give brilliance to this silly girl who is exhausted in this sad, sad world.

Oh, how great is your love.

* * *

Before you could say "aca-believe it", it was already time to graduate.

We've known about it since the beginning, but we ignored it like the immature star crossed lovers we are. I knew this wasn't going to be easy. Especially for you, who's had ugly battles with abandonment since you were seven.

I'm attending Stanford in the fall, and you're staying behind to lead the Bellas to their next victory.

We're snuggled up on the hammock on my balcony, watching the city lights with lazy eyes.

"Are you scared?" You ask, fingers drumming on the exposed skin of my stomach. Ticklish.

"I'm more worried for you than anything else."

"I'll be okay." I can tell you're trying to be strong, but the slight quiver in your voice that gives you away. "Can you... Will you promise me something?"

There's such a childish innocence laced in your voice, I can't help but smile. "Of course."

"Keep your love unchanging, okay?" Your arms pull me so close, I can feel both our hearts beating. "I know I have a crappy heart and I know you deserve much more, but I also know that I love you. And there's no one who can love you even half as much as I do. You're sunshine, Chlo," Your hands slip beneath my shirt and absentmindedly trace shapes on the small of my back. "Before you, I was wandering and the world was dark, but now you're the light that I follow."

"Beca," I hum, not really sure if I should cry or smile or maybe a combination of both. "Even though good times have already past, close your eyes and feel how you affect me, how you attract my gaze. Don't wait for a miracle or waste your wishes; there's a rough road in front of us with obstacles and a future that can't be known." I press my lips to your forehead to murmur: "But I won't change. I can't give up. I can't give you up."

* * *

It's easy, at first. Technology is kind and endless text conversations and late night Skype sleeping keep us floating happily. Sure, there's an unspoken 'I really fucking miss you' but we make it work and that makes me happy.

But time goes on and we both slowly learn how to live without each other. Endless texts turn into good morning and random 'I'm bored, entertain me' texts and we skype only a couple nights a week, only for a few hours instead of all night long.

I make friends easily (I AM your social butterfly after all) and there's one specific friend. A boy.

His name isn't important and I've learned not to even bother bringing him up around you because an ugly green monster takes over. You were convinced that he was only interested in getting into my panties and I was more than offended that you'd even think of insinuating that I was that tawdry.

You even dare to bring up our shower encounter and turn it against me and I'm so hurt that we ignore each other for an entire two weeks.

During that stint apart, the lines between us blur and I find myself spending more and more time with him. Which is nice. Because he's caring and funny and he makes me feel good about myself.

In fact! We're watching a scary movie right now and he's making so many jokes that I can barely breathe from laughing so hard. He's smiling at me and for some reason, it feels like his smile is getting bigger. And closer. And—

Oh.

OH.

You were right.

I don't think I've ever run out of a room that fast before.

Sometime between sprinting away and locking myself in my apartment, I call you. The thought that we were still technically fighting and not speaking doesn't even cross my mind as I pant into the phone, breathless and trembling. You answer after two rings and your voice is so soft and the rush of familiar warm feelings surge and Jesus Christ, I really miss your voice.

"B-Beca," I half sob, not caring how pathetic I sound.

"Chloe? Are you okay? Have you been crying?!" A sense of relief fills me at how concerned you sound. You still care.

"I'm sorry, Beca. I'm so sorry."

"..." There's a heavy silence and all I hear is you shifting on the other end. "Did you... Did you sleep with—"

"What?! No, of course not!"

"Oh thank god." You breathe out, obviously relieved.

"I'm apologizing because you were right. About him. I should've listened to you when you warned me about him and I'm sorry I didn't."

"He didn't try anything, did he? I'll beat his face into a pulp, I'll—"

"No, sweetheart, he didn't. He just tried to kiss me."

You growl and I smile despite myself. "Asshole. What kind of gentleman forces himself onto women? I should really come up and—"

"I miss you." I cut off. "Like, I really, really miss you."

"I miss you too, Chloe." Happiness bubbles over at the sound of my name coming from you. "I'm sorry I haven't been keeping in touch."

"No, I'm the one who's sorry. I should've known better to think he was just a friend."

"That's what you get for being so damn beautiful."

I laugh for the first time in two weeks. "You're one to talk, superstar. Don't think I don't know about your suitors that still ask you out from time  
to time."

"You know about that?"

"Amy keeps me in the loop. Don't think that 2,449 miles will keep me from marking my claim."

"Look who's the jealous one now." You say, full of amusement.

I shrug, even though you can't see it. "You and I both have completely valid reasons to be jealous. A sleazy man was hitting on me and a  
handful of sleazy men AND women hit on you."

"We're a special couple, aren't we?"

"Yeah. But this is true love, so we should love our flaws too."

"Uh oh. It's time for Chloe Beale to get deep."

"Shut up. You're ruining the moment." I say, faking annoyance.

"Sorry, sorry." You laugh. "Continue. How do you know this is true love?"

"Because together, we're magic. But at the same time, we teach each other not forget our own individuality. Although, in light of recent events, I wonder if its still shining now."

"You always shine. You're sunshine, remember?"

"...Your sunshine, right?" The uncertainty in my voice kills me, but I have to make sure.

You breathe out a small chuckle and I can see the smile lines in my head. "Always."

* * *

A/N: I haven't written in a long time but I found this in my drafts the other day. A lot of this was inspired by kpop songs and it felt right to finally post this after the tragedy that shook the world two days ago. My heart is heavy and sad but I hope you are smiling Jonghyun. Part two will be up shortly, thanks for reading.


End file.
